Die Weisse Hölle vor dem Weissen Haus
framed|right Das nachfolgebnde Dokument ist ein Auszug aus der inoffiziellen Hofchronik (Tagebuch) des Weissen Hauses und berichtet vom Winter 1797 TAG 1 Der Präsident musste heute Morgen mit einiger Verärgerung feststellen, dass die Schneeräumungstrupps die Strasse zum Haus nicht freigemacht hatten. Grollend sattelte er Trooper und ritt in die unberührte, weisse Pracht hinaus, die noch im Dunklen lag. Das Pferd versank dabei stellenweise bis zur Schulter im Neuschnee. Schnaufend und dampfend arbeiteten sich Ross und Reiter durch den kleinen Espenwald bis sie auf dem grossen Feldhügel ankamen, von wo aus man an schönen Tagen bis nach Brookline sehen kann. Auf dem Hügel erspähte JFK von weitem zwei Schneepflüge, wie sie die Hauptstrasse räumten. Der Erste Pflug, ein mit drei starken Pferden bespanntes Vorräumgerät, trampelte den Schnee nieder und pfadete so den Weg für das zweite Gespann, welches mit zwei grossen, eisernen Pflugscharren den Schnee beiseite schob. Die beiden Teams bewegten sich auf Brookline zu, also weg vom Regierungssitz, was John verwunderte und auch verärgerte. Er trieb Trooper querfeldein und erreichte schliesslich die beiden Gespanne. framed|left "He, Sie! Sie haben vergessen das Weisse Haus frei zu schaufeln" herrschte er die Arbeiter an. "Ihr Haus liegt nicht an einer Gemeindestrasse" entgegnete der Boss der Beiden. Gelassen fügte er hinzu: "Wir sind nur für die öffentlichen Wege zuständig". "Wieso nur öffentliche Wege? Jetzt schaufeln Sie gefälligst mein Haus frei! Ich befehle es Ihnen!" "Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, Sir. Aber Ihr Laden liegt nicht an einer Gemeindestrasse. Wir arbeiten nur im Staatsauftrag" "Das Weisse Haus IST der Staat" bekräftigte Kennedy verdutzt. "Es liegt aber nicht an einer öffentlichen Strasse" "Es ist das Weisse Haus!" wiederholte der Präsident hilflos. framed|right|"Ihr Haus liegt nicht an einer öffentlichen Strasse, Sir" "Ob es nun rot, oder blau bemustert oder sonst was ist. So abgelegene Adressen bedienen wir nicht. Öffentliche Wege haben Vorrang" "Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, mit wem Sie sprechen?" "Das ist es durchaus, Sir." Also noch mal: Als Präsident befehle ich Ihnen: Räumen Sie das Weisse Haus frei!" "Tut mir leid. Wir führen keine Privataufträge aus. Ich rate Ihnen aber dringend, Ihr Haus baldmöglichst vom Schnee zu befreien. Sie haften sonst für Schäden, die Passanten beim Vorbeigehen erleiden könnten." "Genau" fügte der zweite Kutscher hinzu, der bis dahin nur teilnahmslos seinen Kautabak gekaut hatte: "Ihr Haus ist in dem Zustand eine Gefahr für die Öffentlichkeit." Kennedy fühlte, wie sein Irisches Temperament in ihm hochkochte. Er beherrschte sich nur noch mit Mühe. "Wenn die Räumung des Hauses im öffentlichen Interesse liegt und Sie für die öffentliche Hand arbeiten, warum fahren Sie dann verdammt noch mal nicht hin und räumen den verfluchten Schnee weg!!!!???" "Ihr Haus liegt nicht an einer öffentlichen Strasse, Sir" JFK sog eine beträchtliche Menge kalter, klarer Luft in seine Lunge ein, um genügend Puste für die Lawine an Beschimpfungen zu haben, die er gleich auf die beiden Arbeiter niedergehen zu lassen gedenkte. Er liess es aber sein, atmete seufzend aus und machte gefasst kehrt. Zu Hause angekommen nahm der Stallbursche den verschwitzen Trooper in Empfang um ihn ordentlich abzureiben. JFK stapfte die im hohen Schnee begrabenen Stufen hinauf, verfehlte eine und landete vornüber im Schnee, welcher aber glücklicherweise seinen Sturz milderte. Es gibt Tage, an denen bleibt man einfach besser zu Hause. Zu diesem Schluss kam denn auch der Präsident und liess sich in seinen Schaukelstuhl fallen. Das sanfte Wiegen besänftigte sein Gemüt und er beschloss, das Ganze mit Philosophie zu nehmen. Und mit einer guten Kanne Tee. TAG 2 Mit einer fast schon trotzigen Gelassenheit sass Präsident Kennedy die meiste Zeit des heutigen Tages in seinem Schaukelstuhl, las die Zeitung, trank Tee und schielte hin und wieder durchs Fenster nach draußen. Der Schnee fiel seit dem Morgen ohne Unterbruch. Die weiße Decke rund um das Weisse Haus wurde im Laufe des Tages immer höher und reicht stellenweise bis an die Fenster der unteren Etage. "John, es schneit" kam die First Lady ins Zimmer reingeschneit. "Ich weiss, Jackie" erwiderte der Präsident. "Willst Du nicht doch mal zum Telefon greifen und in der Stadtverwaltung anrufen, damit die uns endlich mal freibuddeln –bevor wir gänzlich zugeschneit sind?" framed|left|JFK schüttelte den Kopf: "Das könnte ich tun, aber ich will nicht" "Ich habe Dir doch gestern erzählt, wie das gelaufen ist. Die Männer vom Schneeräumkommando sagen, private Zufahrten wie die unsere machen sie nicht". "das ist doch ein schlechter Witz" zischte Jacqueline und wirbelte mit ihren Seidentücher herum. "Du bist der Präsident! In jedem anderen Land wäre man stolz darauf, Deine Zufahrt räumen zu dürfen. Man würde sich sogar bei Dir dafür entschuldigen, dass es überhaupt geschneit hat. Ruf die Stadtverwaltung an und fordere die Entlassung der beiden, wenn sie nicht sofort hier anmarschieren und uns freiräumen." JFK schüttelte den Kopf: "Das könnte ich tun, aber ich will nicht". "Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Ach Jacqueline! Glaub mir, man wird uns freischaufeln! Aber ich will, dass dies auf Einsicht basiert – nicht aufgrund von Druck und Repression" "Einsicht? Welche Einsicht? Die beim Räumungsdienst sind einfach faule Drecksäcke! da hilft keine Einsicht, sondern nur ein gewaltiger Tritt in den Arsch!" "Warum immer so exzessiv, meine Teuerste? Ich habe einen viel subtileren Plan." "Da bin ich aber neugierig!" ungeduldig setzte sich Jackie neben ihren Mann. "Also: Da niemand das Weisse Haus verlassen oder erreichen kann, wird der Stadtverwaltung bald auffallen, dass der Präsident und sein Stab nicht mehr erreichbar sind. Du wirst sehen! Im Handumdrehen, wird man uns vermissen und dann räumen sie unsere Strasse mit Pauken und Trompeten frei!" "John! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass irgendwer die Regierung vermisst." "Vielleicht nicht sofort, das nicht...aber irgendwann, irgendwann ganz bestimmt." "Und wann soll irgendwann sein? Wir sitzen hier fest, weißt Du!" "Na und? Wir haben doch alles...Feuerholz, Vorräte, all unsere Lieben, den gesamten Hofstaat – genug um diesen kleinen Machtkampf durchzuhalten. Du wirst sehen: DIE werden den ersten Schritt tun, nicht wir!" Jacqueline sah JFK mit ungläubigen Augen an. Sie wusste, das es keinen Zweck hatte, zu argumentieren. Er ist schliesslich Ire. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es da noch eine kleine Trumpfkarte gibt und dass die Zeit für sie arbeitete: Denn John würde seinen kleinen Einmann-Streik nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt durchhalten können! Dieser Punkt heisst „Inaugurations-Gedenktag“. Das Fest zu Ehren des Jahrestages von Kennedys Vereidigung und Krönung findet alljährlich am 21.Tag im Frostgeistermond (Januar) statt. Der Höhepunkt der Feier stellt dabei ein rauschender Ball im Weissen Haus dar. Es gibt keinen Anlass, der ihm wichtiger, ja heiliger ist. Spätestens am 21. muss das Problem demnach gelöst sein. So oder so! Tag 3 Auch heute hat der Schneefall nicht nachgelassen. Der Präsident machte betont auf gute Laune. Den ganzen Tag tänzelte er durch die Räume, hatte für jeden ein freundliches Wort übrig und setzte, wo es nur ging, sein bezauberndstes Lächeln auf. Die Schneedecke reicht draußen mittlerweile bis ins obere Drittel der Fester im Erdgeschoss, wodurch es dort sogar tagsüber schummrig-dunkel ist, so dass sich das Leben nunmehr meist im oberen Stockwerk des Weissen Hauses abspielt. Wie die anderen Ehegatten und der Hofstaat, versucht auch Theo einigermassen bei Laune zu bleiben. Es fällt ihm nicht gerade leicht. Heute Morgen begab er sich fröstelnd auf den grossen Rundbalkon und blickte resigniert auf die alles verschlingende Schneewüste rund um das Haus. Dann ging er zurück in Haus, suchte JFK und fand ihn in seinem Schaukelstuhl sitzend, mit einem Buch. Theo gab JFK einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und dieser erwiderte mit einem flüchtigen aber zärtlichen Streicheln von Theos Hand. "Ich glaube, seit Heute ist es definitiv niemandem mehr möglich, zu uns durchzukommen" stellte Theo fest. "Das hat doch auch sein Gutes!" antwortete John charmant "Das bedeutet, dass auch dieser unangenehme Vizepräsident, dieses Gurkengesicht Johnson, uns nicht auf die Pelle rücken kann." "Du hast recht; Der würde mitsamt seinem speckigen, kleinen Texas-Gaul bis zum Hut im Schnee versinken" lachte Theo "der wagt sich…oh…" "Was ist?" Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:White House Diaries Kategorie:Geschichten und Erzählungen